Otages
by SIMSETTE
Summary: Bones est prise en otage lors d'un hold-up dans une banque... Booth va tout tenter pour la sauver...


**OTAGES**

Chapitre 1

_Voici ma toute première fic. J'espère qu'elle va vous plaire. N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews ! Bonne lecture à tous !_

_Ah, au fait, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas…_

- Bones ! Bones ! cria Booth en essayant de me rattraper.

Pour la énième fois, nous venions de nous disputer à propos d'une affaire.

- Fichez-moi la paix, Booth ! Vous venez de me faire dépasser le cap de ma patience !

- Bones ! Attendez !

- Ne m'appelez plus jamais Bones ! Ou sinon…

Marchant plus vite que moi, il finit par me rattraper. Il saisit mon bras et me força à me retourner. Je luttai, mais sa poigne était trop forte.

- Quoi ? lui hurlai-je au visage. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez encore ? Ca ne vous suffit pas de me mettre hors de moi ? Vous voulez en rajouter une couche ?

- Ecoutez-moi, pour une fois, Bones ! cria-t-il à son tour. Arrêtez de faire votre mauvaise tête !

- Ma mauvaise tête ? Moi, faire ma mauvaise tête ? Non, mais je rêve ! Et à cause de qui ?

- Je n'y suis pour rien si vous êtes soupe au lait ! Vous prenez toujours tout de travers !

Autour de nous, les employés de l'Institut Jefferson s'étaient arrêtés de travailler et nous regardaient comme des bêtes curieuses. Hodgins, Angela et Zack idem.

- Ca fait deux ans que nous travaillons ensemble et nous n'arrêtons pas de nous disputer pour des conneries ! Vous êtes un homme imbuvable et méprisant ! J'en ai assez ! Je lâche tout ! Je ne veux plus travailler avec vous ! Je ne veux plus de vous comme partenaire !

Sur ce, je tournai les talons, retirai ma blouse d'un coup sec et la jetai dans les bras d'un homme qui se trouvait sur mon chemin.

En rage, je passai la porte, le cœur battant à 100 à l'heure dans ma poitrine. Le sang me battait les tempes. Serrant les poings, je quittai l'Institut, laissant derrière moi des collègues époustouflés et un Booth que je n'entendais plus m'appeler.

Je montai dans ma voiture, fit hurler le moteur à deux reprises avant d'arriver à le démarrer, et partis sur les chapeaux de roues. Je m'engageai dans la circulation et slalomai comme une folle entre les voitures. Les larmes, que j'avais retenues jusqu'à maintenant, coulaient à flots sur mes joues.

- Je vais partir, grognai-je, les mâchoires serrées. Je vais me prendre des vacances bien méritées et tant pis si ça ne plait pas à Saroyan. Je n'en ai rien à foutre ! Je vais passer à la banque et m'enfermer dans une maison isolée au milieu de nulle part !

Je rentrai à mon appartement, remplissais une valise de vêtements dont je ne pris même pas la peine de regarder s'ils correspondaient à la bonne saison, la bouclai et remontai dans ma voiture.

Direction la banque.

Par malchance, le distributeur était en panne. J'étais obligée d'entrer dans la banque et de faire la queue pour accéder aux guichets. Heureusement, à cette heure de l'après-midi, il n'y avait pas grand monde. Les guichets étaient tous pris, trois jeunes hommes au début de la file, deux d'un certain âge et juste devant moi, une jeune femme enceinte avec, dans une poussette, une petite fille, jolie comme un cœur.

Habituellement, je ne suis pas proche des enfants, mais celle-ci avait un je ne sais quoi qui attirait le regard. Blonde avec de beaux yeux bleus. Elle devait avoir environ 3 ans et portait sur moi un regard étonné.

Soudain, elle me fit un grand sourire et, à mon grand étonnement, je le lui rendis.

Ce visage d'enfant me fit penser à Parker. Le fils de Booth.

Booth.

La dispute que nous venions d'avoir avait été la plus violente de toutes celles que nous avions eu jusque-là, étant donné que, comme d'habitude, l'un comme l'autre, nous ne voulions démordre de nos idées. Cette fois-ci, nous avions rencontré une importante divergence d'opinion.

En repensant à lui et à notre engueulade, les larmes me revinrent aux yeux et mon cœur se serra.

Au fil de nos enquêtes, l'amitié que je ressentais pour lui s'était transformée en sentiments plus profonds, plus forts.

J'étais tombée raide dingue amoureuse de mon partenaire.

Nous avions des caractères différents, bien trempés, mais comme dit le proverbe, les contraires s'attirent… J'aimais son allure dégingandée, son sourire charmeur, son sex-appeal à tomber par terre et qu'il avait à revendre, son caractère houleux et prenant tout au premier degré, qui me rappelait souvent que j'avais le même.

Tout à l'heure, je lui avais craché à la figure que je ne voulais plus de lui comme partenaire. A cet instant-là, c'était mon esprit en colère qui lui avait crié ça, mais mon corps tout entier hurlait le contraire.

Je lui faisais du mal et à moi aussi, par la même occasion. C'est pour ça que je devais m'éloigner de lui. Du moins pour quelques temps. Me permettre de retrouver un peu de sérénité et de faire le point sur notre relation professionnelle.

Quant à mes sentiments pour lui, il n'en savait rien et c'était très bien ainsi. Mais lui cacher chaque jour devenait de plus en plus dur.

Plongée dans mes pensées, je ne sentis pas qu'on tirait sur le bas de ma jupe. Quand une secousse plus forte se fit sentir, je baissai les yeux et découvris le visage souriant de la gamine et sa petite main rondelette agrippée à ma jupe.

Sa mère se retourna vers moi.

- Missie, laisse la dame tranquille, dit-elle d'un ton qu'elle voulait grondeur, mais qui n'était que celui d'une mère.

- Non, je vous en prie, elle ne m'ennuie pas. Elle est très mignonne.

- Merci. Mais, vous savez, c'est une petite chipie.

- On ne dirait pas, à la voir ainsi, dis-je en souriant.

- J'espère que son petit frère ne sera pas aussi turbulent qu'elle, ajouta-t-elle en posant une main sur son ventre énorme.

- C'est pour bientôt ?

- D'un jour à l'autre, répondit-elle en souriant. J'ai vraiment hâte que ce soit terminé. Ce ventre me pèse.

- Vous devriez vous reposer.

- Je sais, mais c'est l'anniversaire de mon mari aujourd'hui et je suis venue retirer un peu d'argent pour lui acheter un beau cadeau.

Elle se baissa pour parler à Missie qui n'avait toujours pas lâché ma jupe.

Quand était l'anniversaire de Booth ? Ces deux dernières années, il n'en avait pas parlé une seule fois.

Soudain, le monde, autour de nous, bascula dans l'horreur.

- Mains en l'air ! Ceci est un hold-up !

Chapitre 2

- Si vous ne bougez pas ou ne criez pas, aucun mal ne vous sera fait !

Tout le monde tourna son regard vers la voix qui venait de crier. Au milieu du hall de la banque, trois hommes nous braquaient de leurs armes.

Je reconnus aussitôt les trois jeunes qui faisaient la queue, tout à l'heure, devant moi.

Un quatrième homme, celui-ci cagoulé, tenait une arme contre la tempe du gardien. C'était lui qui avait parlé.

- Tout le monde à plat ventre ! hurla un des hommes. VITE !

Il agita son arme et il y eut quelques cris de panique parmi les clients. Il semblait être le plus nerveux de la bande.

Reprenant mon self-contrôle, je fis un pas en avant que je regrettai aussitôt lorsque le canon de son arme pointa sa gueule noire sur moi. Mon cœur s'emballa.

La maman de Missie eut un hoquet de peur et serra la petite contre elle. Son visage avait pris la couleur des cendres.

Aucun des clients de la banque ne parlaient, figés par la peur. Certains s'étaient déjà couchés sur le sol, les mains sur la tête.

- Cette femme ne peut pas s'allonger sur le ventre, lançai-je à l'homme. Vous voyez bien qu'elle attend un bébé !

Trois canons se braquèrent aussitôt sur moi.

- Non, ne faites rien qui vous mette en danger…, bredouilla la jeune maman. Je vais m'allonger.

Missie se mit à pleurer. Sa mère la serra un peu plus contre elle et s'allongea tant bien que mal sur le sol.

- Allez, la grande gueule ! Tu fais pareil ! Ou sinon, c'est moi qui t'allonges, ajouta le nerveux avec un rire gras, sous-entendant bien des choses.

Sans discuter, je m'allongeai à mon tour aux côtés de la maman de Missie. Celle-ci grimaçait de douleur. La position ne lui convenait pas.

- Mettez-vous sur le côté, lui murmurai-je et essayez de vous détendre. Tout va bien se passer et ça va s'arranger.

Qui essayais-je de rassurer ? Elle… ou moi ?

Missie pleurait toujours.

- Faites taire ce moutard ! cria l'un des hommes. Où je le fais taire à ma façon !

- Donnez-moi Missie, murmurai-je à la jeune femme. Je vais essayer de la calmer.

Elle me tendit la petite qui se mit à hurler de plus en plus fort, provoquant la fureur des bandits. Mais dès qu'elle fut dans mes bras, elle se calma aussitôt et vint se blottir contre moi, à ma grande stupéfaction. Elle semblait rassurée.

- Je m'appelle Kathy, dit sa mère.

Je hochai la tête et lui souris. Baissant les yeux, je vis que Missie s'était endormie.

_Très bien, Missie… Dors, petit ange…,_ pensai-je.

Derrière moi, j'entendis les hommes s'approcher de nous et fouiller dans nos sacs personnels, récupérant les téléphones portables pour que nous ne puissions pas appeler de l'aide.

_Oh, Booth… j'aimerai tant que vous soyez là…_

Soudain, dans la rue, des sirènes de voitures de police se firent entendre, se rapprochant très vite. Puis des coups de freins violents, des portières qui claquent, des éclats de voix, des hommes s'interpellant entre eux.

Un employé de la banque avait sûrement eu le temps d'appuyer sur l'alarme.

Je poussai un soupir de soulagement. Nous n'étions pas encore tirés d'affaire, mais la police était là. C'était un début.

De leur côté, les bandits ne semblaient pas affolés. A mon avis, ils avaient sûrement prévu le coup.

Les heures qui suivirent furent très éprouvantes. La position allongée ankylosait tous mes muscles.

Enfin, nos ravisseurs nous autorisèrent à nous redresser et à nous asseoir, les uns à côté des autres, le long d'un des murs de la banque. La soif commençait à me tenailler et desséchait ma langue.

Missie s'était réveillée, mais ne disait rien, ne pleurait plus, se contentant de suivre avec des yeux étonnés les allées et venues des bandits.

De temps à autre, je jetai des coups d'œil à Kathy qui ne semblait pas au mieux de sa forme.

- Ca va ? lui demandai-je.

Elle hocha la tête et ferma les yeux. Par intermittence, sa main se crispait sur son ventre. Cela ne me disait rien qui vaille.

Devant nous, les hommes faisaient les cent pas, armes pointées sur notre groupe. Un des hommes, le plus grand de tous, sûrement le chef, parla à plusieurs reprises au téléphone. Je n'entendais pas ses paroles, mais je devinais que c'était avec la police.

Entre-temps, le reste des hommes avaient rempli de grands sacs de toile avec des billets tendus par un employé tremblant de peur.

Tout à coup, le chef s'approcha de moi, son arme pointée sur ma tête. Je resserrai mon étreinte sur Missie qui restait très sage et attentive à tout ce qui se passait autour de nous.

- Vous ! cria-t-il en me désignant d'un geste de la tête. (Je sursautai.) C'est vous, Bones ?

_Quoi ? C'est une blague ?_

- C'est vous ou pas ? hurla-t-il comme je le regardai avec des yeux grands comme des soucoupes, sans répondre.

Avalant ma salive de travers, je lui répondis.

- Oui, c'est moi. Pourquoi ?

Je le vis plisser les yeux à travers les trous de sa cagoule, comme s'il doutait de ma réponse et le canon de son arme se releva légèrement.

Puis, sans un mot de plus, il retourna vers le téléphone et composa un numéro. Tendant à nouveau l'oreille, je ne pus entendre ce qu'il disait. Il raccrocha et alla discuter avec ses hommes.

Une heure plus tard, il y eut comme un remue-ménage parmi nos preneurs d'otages. Deux d'entre eux se postèrent de chaque côté de la porte d'entrée de la banque, arme levé, prêt à tirer, tandis que leur chef se plaçait au milieu du hall, arme pointée sur la porte, comme s'ils attendaient quelqu'un.

Je me redressai légèrement pour tenter de voir ce qui se passait.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit, les armes se braquèrent sur la silhouette d'un homme qui avançait lentement, les bras au-dessus de sa tête, un gilet pare-balles du FBI sur sa poitrine. Il continua d'avancer lentement, les bras toujours levés au-dessus de lui. Les bandits s'approchèrent, le palpèrent de la tête aux pieds, s'assurant qu'il ne portait pas d'armes sur lui.

Une fois la fouille terminée, le chef lui fit un signe de tête et l'homme du FBI se dirigea vers moi.

Arrivé à ma hauteur, je le reconnus et ma bouche s'ouvrit sur un cri muet d'étonnement.

- Booth ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

Chapitre 3

- Moi aussi, je suis content de vous revoir, Bones, dit-il sans avoir l'air de plaisanter.

Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux, de le voir là, devant moi, en chair et en os. Tout un flot de questions me vint aux lèvres.

_Par quel moyen avait-il pu entrer dans la banque ? Comment avait-il su que je me trouvais ici ? Et surtout, pourquoi était-il là ?_

Son regard était sombre et j'allai lui poser la première question quand, soudain, le nerveux de la bande lui asséna un violent coup de crosse dans le dos.

Booth tomba littéralement, au sens profond du terme, dans mes bras.

- Assis ! cria l'homme. Et plus un mot !

Aussitôt, Booth chercha à se dégager. J'aurai dû le laisser faire, mais, au lieu de ça, je resserrai mon étreinte, soulagée de le voir là, près de moi.

- Merci d'être là, Booth…, murmurai-je à son oreille. Mais vous êtes aussi complètement fou d'être entré dans cette arène !

Nous restâmes quelques instants à nous fixer, les yeux dans les yeux. Il ouvrait la bouche pour parler quand un petit couinement nous fit sursauter.

Missie !!!

Tout à nos retrouvailles, j'avais complètement oublié la petite fille sur mes genoux et que nous étions en train de coincer entre nos deux corps.

Je reculai vivement ainsi que Booth, les yeux écarquillés par la surprise.

- Bones, vous me cachiez que vous aviez un enfant ? murmura-t-il avec un petit sourire.

Cette fois-ci, il plaisantait et ça faisait du bien.

- Booth, je vous présente Missie. C'est la fille de Kathy.

Je tournai mon regard vers la jeune maman et Booth en fit autant. Je fronçai les sourcils en voyant que son état ne s'était pas amélioré. Son visage, en sueur, était crispé par la douleur.

_Elle a des contractions…_, songeai-je.

- Kathy, ça va ? lui demandai-je.

- Oui oui, ça va… Juste quelques petites contractions. Passez-moi Missie, je vais lui donner un biberon d'eau.

Je lui tendis la petite fille et me tournai aussitôt vers Booth.

- Ca vous va bien, de pouponner, fit-il en s'installant près de moi.

Je plissai les yeux en le fixant.

- Qu'est-ce que vous êtes venu faire ici, Booth ? Qu'est-ce que vous mijotez ?

Il jeta un regard aux trois hommes qui nous menaçait toujours de leurs armes.

- Ca, ce sont mes affaires, Bones. D'ici quelques heures, vous serez libre et les autres otages également.

- Comment ça, « vous serez libres » ? Vous aussi, bien sûr !

Sans répondre, il tourna son regard vers moi. La profondeur ténébreuse de ses yeux s'était accentuée, et je m'y glissai avec délice. _Dieu, que je l'aime…_ Son regard avait une expression bien déterminée que rien, je le devinai, ne pouvait ébranler.

Et soudain, je compris ce qu'il avait fait et un frisson d'horreur me parcourut.

- Oh non, Booth…, murmurai-je. Vous n'avez pas fait ça ?

Je vis, à sa mine qui se renfrogna, qu'il avait compris que j'avais tout découvert.

- Bones, c'était la seule solution pour que, vous et les autres otages, puissiez vous en sortir vivants. Un jour, je vous ai dit que je serai toujours là pour vous protéger.

- Mais pas au prix de votre vie… Jamais je n'accepterai ça.

- Il le faudra bien, pourtant. Tout est organisé pour que votre libération se passe dans les meilleures conditions possibles. Tout sera réglé dans quelques heures. Je ne risque rien, ne vous inquiétez pas. Ils vont me garder en otage, le temps pour vous et les autres d'être libres. En quelque sorte, je suis une garantie pour eux. Un agent du FBI en otage, quelle aubaine ! Les autres, dehors, ne pourront rien tenter sans risquer d'attenter à ma vie. C'est tout bénef pour vous !

Il me fit son sourire charmeur, mais je ne m'y laissai pas prendre.

- Non, je refuse, Booth. Et je m'inquiéterai si je veux !

- J'ai dit SILENCE ! cria un des preneurs d'otages.

- Je ne vous laisserai pas, murmurai-je. Les autres otages sortiront, mais je resterai avec vous.

- Non.

- Si.

- Bones…, grogna-t-il. Pour une fois, vous ne pouvez pas faire ce que je vous demande, bon sang ?

_Pourquoi faisait-il donc tout ça pour moi ? Parce que j'étais sa partenaire… ou bien…_

J'en étais là de mes réflexions quand, soudain, sans que l'on sache pourquoi, un des otages, un homme, se leva brusquement et se mit à courir vers la sortie.

- ARRETEZ-VOUS ! hurla un des preneurs d'otages. STOP OU JE TIRE !

Mais l'homme ne s'arrêta pas. Quand il passa devant nous, je vis la peur et la folie dans ses yeux dilatés.

Un coup de feu retentit et la poitrine de l'otage se couvrit d'écarlate quand le sang jaillit sous l'impact du projectile. Il s'écroula face contre terre, le corps secoué de soubresauts.

Les autres otages se mirent à hurler.

Sans réfléchir aux conséquences, je me levai vivement et me précipitai vers le blessé.

- BONES ! entendis-je crier Booth derrière moi.

- HALTE ! hurla le nerveux en se précipitant, arme braquée sur moi.

- Cet homme est blessé ! criai-je. Il faut s'occuper de lui, sinon, il va mourir ! Je suis anthropologue, je peux le soigner !

- Qu'il crève, ce chien ! hurla-t-il, les yeux fous.

- S'il vous plaît…, le suppliai-je.

Sur le sol, le blessé gémissait et la tache s'élargissait de plus en plus sur sa poitrine. Il était en train de se vider de son sang.

- Laisse-la faire, dit une voix derrière l'homme.

L'homme cagoulé s'approcha de lui.

- Je ne veux aucun mort, lui dit-il. Tu m'as bien compris ? Tu en as déjà assez fait !

Le nerveux poussa un grognement et, avec son arme, me fit signe d'avancer.

Je me précipitai près de l'homme. Booth tenta de me rejoindre.

- NON, PAS VOUS ! hurla à nouveau l'homme en le braquant de son arme.

Booth s'arrêta net et leva les mains au-dessus de sa tête.

- J'ai besoin d'aide ! Il peut m'aider ! criai-je.

A contrecoeur, le nerveux hocha la tête et Booth vint s'accroupir à côté de moi.

A l'aide de mes deux mains, je comprimai la blessure, grosse comme mon poing, en plein milieu de la poitrine du blessé. Son regard était déjà vitreux.

- Comment va-t-il ? demanda Booth.

- Mal. Il fait une hémorragie. Je dois stopper à tout prix le saignement.

- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?

Je regardai autour de moi, à la recherche d'un linge comme moyen de compression. Mon regard se porta sur la cravate de Booth.

- Donnez-moi votre cravate !

Il ouvrit des yeux étonnés, mais ne posa pas de question. Il la retira vivement, puis me la tendit.

- Appuyez sur la plaie…, lui demandai-je.

Il prit aussitôt le relais et posa ses grandes mains sur la poitrine du blessé. Elles se couvrirent aussitôt de sang noir.

Je roulai rapidement la cravate en boule.

- C'est bon. Reculez-vous maintenant.

J'enfonçai la boule de tissu le plus loin possible dans la blessure.

- Voilà. Ca devrait diminuer le saignement provisoirement.

Je relevai les yeux vers le cagoulé.

- Il faut le transporter d'urgence à l'hôpital ! Sinon, je ne réponds pas de sa vie. Si vous ne voulez aucun mort… J'ai fait ce que je pouvais, mais je ne promets rien.

Je me relevai, les mains en sang. Booth fit de même et me tendit un mouchoir propre qu'il sortit de la poche de son pantalon.

Je m'essuyai les mains quand j'entendis un cri de douleur. Aussitôt, je baissai les yeux vers le blessé. Un second cri me fit tourner la tête vers le groupe d'otages.

Chapitre 4

- Kathy !

La jeune femme, le visage en sueur, se tordait de douleur. Je me précipitai auprès d'elle, Booth sur les talons.

- Kathy, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? lui demandai-je en m'accroupissant près d'elle.

Allongée sur ses genoux, Missie pleurait, alarmée par les cris et gémissements de sa mère.

- J'ai mal…, souffla-t-elle dans un gémissement. Je crois que… que… le bébé arrive…

- Seigneur…, murmurai-je.

Je passai une main tremblante sur mon visage et sentis l'odeur métallique du sang.

- Que veut-elle dire par « le bébé arrive » ? demanda Booth.

Je tournai mon regard vers lui. Ses lèvres avaient formulé la question, mais son visage montrait parfaitement qu'il avait parfaitement compris ce qui se passait.

Mes yeux vinrent se poser sur les preneurs d'otages qui nous braquaient toujours, le doigt sur la détente, prêts à tirer si l'occasion leur en était donnée.

Quant au blessé, il ne bougeait pas, mais je voyais sa poitrine se soulever à un rythme bien trop rapide. Il devait souffrir beaucoup.

Je reportai mon regard sur Booth, puis sur Kathy.

Ma décision prise, je pris Missie dans mes bras, puis la glissai rapidement dans ceux de Booth, qui, surpris, l'a reçu à bout de bras, regardant ce petit bout de femme gesticulant et pleurant toutes les larmes de son petit corps.

- Bones, mais…

- Allons, Booth, vous savez ce qu'est un enfant, vous en avez fait un ! Gardez-la avec vous pendant que je m'occupe de Kathy.

Missie, surprise de se retrouver dans les bras d'un homme, s'arrêta instantanément de pleurer et le fixa de ses grands yeux brillants.

Booth fixa la petite fille et un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres, tandis qu'ils se fixaient tous les deux. Malgré la situation, j'eus un petit sourire en les voyant ainsi. Missie, elle aussi, était tombée sous le charme ténébreux de l'agent spécial Seeley Booth.

Je me tournai rapidement vers Kathy.

- Kathy, vous devriez vous allonger, vous serez bien mieux. Je pense que le travail a commencé. Je vais négocier avec les bandits pour qu'on vous rapatrie vers l'hôpital le plus proche. D'accord ?

Kathy hocha la tête et je l'aidai à s'allonger sur le sol.

- Positionnez-vous comme vous le sentez. Je reviens très vite.

J'allai me redresser quand elle me retint par le bras.

- Le blessé… comment va-t-il ?

Je baissai les yeux un instant, puis les relevai vers elle.

- Pas bien. Son état est critique… J'ai peur qu'il ne s'en sorte pas.

- Alors, négociez seulement son rapatriement, à lui… Il a plus besoin d'être soigné que moi…

- Mais… et vous ?

- Je vais bien… je vais juste avoir un bébé… ce n'est pas mortel… J'y suis déjà passé, ajouta-t-elle en esquissant un petit sourire.

- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire…, lui murmurai-je. Détendez-vous.

Je me redressai et d'un pas lent, mais résolu, je m'approchai des preneurs d'otages, les mains levées au-dessus de ma tête. Toutes les armes se relevèrent aussitôt vers moi.

- Je voudrais parler à votre chef, lançai-je d'une voix que je voulais assurée.

Mais mon cœur battait la chamade et je tremblai comme une feuille.

- Bones ! cria Booth. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

- Restez avec Kathy et Missie ! lui criai-je sans me retourner, le regard fixé sur les hommes. Je gère la situation.

- Dégage de là, pétasse ! me hurla le nerveux. Sinon, je vais m'occuper de ta jolie petite gueule à ma façon !

Il eut un haussement de sourcils évocateur et lubrique.

Derrière moi, j'entendis Booth remuer et pousser un grognement.

- Je voudrais parler à votre chef, répétai-je à nouveau. C'est urgent.

J'essayai de garder mon calme, mais j'avais une envie folle de lui savater sa petite gueule de taré.

J'avançai encore d'un pas et, soudain, il fondit sur moi, le canon de son arme appuyé sur ma carotide.

- T'as pas encore compris, médecin de mes deux ! A moins que tu ais envie que je te…

- Ca suffit ! cria une voix derrière lui. J'ai dit que je ne voulais ni blessé, ni mort ! Tu as blessé un homme, malgré mes ordres. Recule-toi d'elle ou c'est toi qui va finir dans un sac à viande !

L'homme cagoulé se rapprocha de nous et le nerveux, après un dernier regard meurtrier vers moi, recula dans l'ombre sans un mot.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

J'avalai ma salive difficilement et m'éclaircissais la voix pour la rendre moins chevrotante qu'elle ne devait l'être.

- Je vous demande bien vouloir faire sortir l'homme blessé et la femme enceinte pour qu'ils puissent être emmenés, sans tarder, à l'hôpital le plus proche.

Il jeta un œil vers Kathy qui gémissait de plus en plus.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? demanda-t-il.

- Elle va avoir son bébé, et ce n'est pas un endroit pour le mettre au monde. Quant à l'homme, il est en train de se vider de son sang. Il doit être opéré rapidement, sinon, il mourra ! Et je crois que ce n'est pas ce que vous voulez !

Il me fixa de ses yeux mornes et je laissai mon regard se planter dans le sien.

_Brennan, ne cille pas, ne papillote pas… Il doit croire que tu es pleine de courage et résolue… Il ne doit pas savoir que tu crèves de trouille… pas pour moi, mais pour Kathy, Missie et tous les autres…_

Après quelques instants de tension où mon cœur remonta dans ma gorge à plusieurs reprises, il reprit la parole.

- L'agent Booth est venu à nous de son plein gré pour vous permettre d'être libre dès que nous aurons obtenu ce que nous demandons. Nous avons besoin de lui pour une certaine opération. Dès que tout sera prêt, c'est-à-dire, dans quelques heures, nous vous relâcherons tous. Il est donc hors de question que je fasse évacuer le blessé et la femme enceinte. Je ne veux prendre aucun risque. Aussi, je vous demande de vous occuper du blessé… et, comme vous êtes anthropologue et médecin, d'après ce que j'ai compris, eh bien, vous accoucherez la femme. Et dans quelques heures, vous serez tous libres !

Je m'apprêtai à ouvrir la bouche, mais il releva son arme sur moi.

- Maintenant, retournez auprès de Booth et de votre patiente. Elle ne va pas tarder à avoir besoin de vos soins, docteur Brennan.

Il ajouta un sourire à ses dernières paroles et, d'un geste de son arme, il me fit signe de retourner à ma place.

- Mais…, commençai-je, décidée à tenir bon.

- SILENCE ! hurla-t-il. (Puis plus calmement) Retournez à votre place et tâchez de maintenir cet homme en vie.

Des larmes de rage me montèrent aux yeux, mais je les retins, décidée à ne pas lui montrer ma peine. Je fis doucement demi-tour et retournai près de Booth et de Kathy. Jetant un œil vers les autres otages, ils ne bronchaient pas, se contentant de regarder ce qui se passait autour d'eux, comme déconnectés de la réalité.

- Bones, vous êtes folle de vous jeter dans la gueule du loup, comme ça…, grinça Booth alors que je m'asseyais à côté de lui. Ne refaites jamais ça, sinon…

- Sinon, quoi ? Je me devais de faire quelque chose pour aider Kathy et cet homme blessé. Mais ce salopard ne veut rien savoir.

Je tournai mon regard vers Kathy qui semblait s'être légèrement assoupie. Les contractions avaient dû diminuer en intensité, mais c'était le signe que l'accouchement serait pour bientôt.

Quant à Missie, elle s'était endormie dans les bras de Booth.

- Ca vous va bien de pouponner, Booth…, lui lançai-je sur le même ton que lui me l'avait dit.

Il baissa le regard vers la petite fille.

- Elle est très mignonne… J'adore les filles. Quand Parker est né, Rebecca voulait une fille et moi aussi. Mais c'est un garçon qui est arrivé.

Il tourna son regard vers moi.

- Mais je rêve toujours d'avoir une fille…, dit-il doucement en me fixant.

Je fixai mes yeux dans les siens et cru y voir briller une petite lueur.

- Dites-moi, Booth, qu'est-ce que vous avez trafiqué avec le cagoulé pour qu'il est besoin de vous ? dis-je en changeant la conversation qui dérapait vers un terrain glissant.

- Ca ne vous regarde pas, Bones. Vous serez bientôt libre, c'est tout ce qui compte pour moi.

Je baissai les yeux et jouai avec mes mains pendant quelques minutes.

Silence.

- Je suis désolée…, dis-je soudain sans relever la tête, continuant à fixer mes doigts.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour ce que je vous ai dit, tout à l'heure, à l'Institut. Vous m'aviez mis en colère. Mes paroles ont dépassé mes pensées…

Il ne dit rien.

- Je vous demande pardon… Tout ça pour vous dire que, si vous le voulez toujours, et si vous voulez toujours de moi… je serai heureuse de vous garder comme partenaire… et de continuez à travailler avec vous… et pour vous… Simplement, ne me mettez plus jamais en colère…

Je relevai mes yeux vers lui et vis qu'il me fixait.

- Mmm… je ne sais pas…, répondit-il avec un demi-sourire.

Puis, sans que je m'y attende, il prit ma main et la serra dans la sienne.

- Bien sûr, Bones, je ne vis que pour travailler avec vous et être votre partenaire… Malgré votre sale caractère, vous êtes quelqu'un de bien et je suis fier de travailler avec vous.

Son visage se rapprocha dangereusement du mien et je fis de même, comme si ma tête subissait une forte traction vers ses lèvres.

- Bones…, murmura-t-il.

- Ne m'appeler pas Bones…, murmurai-je à mon tour.

_Il va m'embrasser… _pensai-je. _Je vais l'embrasser…__Seigneur, faites que ce moment ne finisse jamais… _

La traction se faisait de plus en plus forte et nos lèvres allaient se toucher quand un hurlement se fit entendre. Nous sursautâmes et je me tournai rapidement vers Kathy. La tension érotique qui nous avait rapproché, Booth et moi, s'éparpilla pour laisser place à l'urgence.

Entre les jambes de Kathy, un liquide s'écoulait.

- Elle perd les eaux ! criai-je en me redressant. L'accouchement commence !

Booth se redressa à son tour, tenant toujours Missie dans ses bras.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il faut faire ? demanda-t-il.

- L'accoucher, bien sûr. Désolée, Booth, mais il va falloir que vous m'aidiez !

Il me lança un regard surpris.

- Mais, Bones, je n'ai jamais…

- Vous vous contenterez de la tenir pendant que je ferai le travail.

- Je ne sais pas si…

- Vous n'avez pas assisté à l'accouchement de Rebecca ? Au FBI, vous n'avez pas suivi des cours de secourisme ?

- Si, bien sûr, mais pas pour accoucher une femme !

- Eh bien, vous allez vous y mettre, et pas plus tard que maintenant ! Nous allons déplacer Kathy de façon à avoir un peu d'intimité, vis-à-vis des autres otages.

Un des preneurs d'otages s'approcha de nous.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, ici ? cria-t-il.

Cette fois-ci, sans trembler et le cœur battant calmement, je répondis :

- Cette femme va avoir son bébé ! Foutez-le camp et fichez-nous la paix ! Puisque votre chef ne veut pas la faire sortir d'ici, nous allons faire sortir son bébé, ici même. Et bouchez-vous les oreilles car il va y avoir du bruit !

L'homme, malgré tout impressionné par la situation et par mes paroles, s'éloigna à reculons et fit signe aux autres de s'éloigner, nous tenant malgré tout, toujours en joue.

Booth installa Missie dans un coin, du mieux possible qu'il put, sans la réveiller, près des otages. Puis il m'aida à installer Kathy en position de travail.

- Installez-vous derrière elle et glissez sa tête sur vos genoux, lui intimai-je. Puis vous la tiendrez pour qu'elle ne se débatte pas trop, OK ?

- OK, Bones. Dites-moi, vous avez déjà accouché une femme ? demanda-t-il en me fixant.

- Oui, au Rwanda. J'ai dû y faire face. Mais ça serait trop long à vous expliquer.

Nous nous installâmes, Booth derrière Kathy, la tête sur ses genoux, les mains sur ses épaules, moi, entre les jambes de la future maman.

- Kathy, on va commencer. Le bébé est presque là. Vous êtes prête ?

- Oui… Oh Seigneur… J'ai si mal…

Elle hurla à nouveau. Booth grimaça.

- Booth, vous êtes prêt ?

- Oui. Bones, je voulais vous dire que… je vous…

Nouvel hurlement de Kathy.

- Vous me direz ça plus tard, criai-je à Booth. On a un bébé à faire naître !

Chapitre 5

Les minutes qui suivirent furent très éprouvantes pour Booth, mais surtout pour Kathy. Quant à moi, j'avais déjà accouché plusieurs femmes et les gestes de l'accouchement me revinrent automatiquement.

Kathy hurlait de plus en plus fort et, dans une ultime douleur, elle serra convulsivement les bras de Booth, le serrant aussi fort qu'elle pouvait, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans la peau de mon partenaire.

Booth grimaça, détournant pudiquement son regard. Je le voyais contracter la mâchoire à chaque hurlement de la jeune femme. Mais il tint bon et encouragea même Kathy.

Une demi-heure plus tard, un beau petit garçon venait au monde.

Booth poussa un énorme soupir de soulagement, Kathy pleurait. Je posai le bébé sur son ventre pendant que je coupai le cordon ombilical. Elle serra le bébé contre elle.

- Heureuse de te voir, mon bébé…, murmura-t-elle. Bienvenue au monde, mon petit Gregory…

Puis elle releva les yeux vers moi.

- Merci beaucoup, Dr Brennan… Merci infiniment… Merci à vous aussi, agent Booth.

J'eus un petit sourire et Booth et moi, nous nous fixâmes quelques secondes, puis je repris les derniers soins à Kathy.

Pendant tout le temps de l'accouchement, aucun des preneurs d'otages ne s'était approché de nous. Mais, en jetant de temps en temps des petits coups d'œil vers eux, j'avais vu qu'ils nous menaçaient toujours de leurs armes.

Quand Kathy put enfin se redresser, elle approcha le bébé de sa poitrine pour lui donner sa première tétée.

Booth et moi nous éloignâmes pour la laisser tranquille. Après un coup d'œil au blessé qui gémissait toujours doucement, nous retournâmes nous asseoir près de Missie qui dormait toujours.

- Bravo, Bones ! Vous avez fait du bon boulot.

- Kathy y est aussi pour beaucoup.

- Oui, c'est vrai. Mais heureusement que vous étiez là pour elle.

J'eus un petit sourire.

- Vous en auriez fait autant.

- Moi ? Sûrement pas. Les accouchements, c'est pas trop mon truc. Je n'y connais rien.

- Vous n'étiez pas là pour la naissance de Parker ?

Il eut un regard sombre.

- Non. J'étais en mission. Je n'ai pas eu la chance de voir naître mon fils. Rebecca m'en a toujours voulu pour ça.

Contracture de la mâchoire.

- Vous vous en voulez ?

- Oui et non. Oui, parce que ma place était auprès de Rebecca. Et non, parce que j'avais obéi aux ordres de mes supérieurs et rempli ma mission à bien.

Nouvelle contracture de la mâchoire.

- Concilier vie de famille et mon travail au FBI n'est pas une chose aussi évidente, Bones.

Je le fixai alors qu'il continuait à regarder devant lui.

- Et maintenant ? demandai-je en appuyant mon dos contre le mur de bois.

- Maintenant, on attend, répondit-il en regardant toujours devant lui.

J'avais l'impression qu'il évitait mon regard.

- On attend quoi ?

- On attend, c'est tout.

- Il n'est pas question que je vous laisse, Booth ! Je resterai avec vous, un point, c'est tout !

- Bones…, grogna-t-il à nouveau en secouant la tête. Seigneur, qu'est-ce que vous pouvez être têtue, vous ! Jamais vu ça !

- Je tiens ça de mon père! Et n'oubliez pas : vous ne devez plus me mettre en colère !

- Sinon…

- Sinon, je…

Soudain, il se tourna vers moi et planta ses yeux dans les miens. Mon cœur fit un saut périlleux dans ma poitrine.

- Bones… Pour ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure…

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure ?

Il me regarda d'un air étonné.

- Tout à l'heure, nous avons failli nous… nous embrasser… Vous vous rappelez pas ?

_Oh que si, je m'en rappelais…_

- Oui… oui… je m'en souviens…, bafouillai-je. Mais…

Soudain, autour de nous, les preneurs d'otages commencèrent à s'agiter. Le chef vint leur parler et ils hochèrent la tête à plusieurs reprises. Puis le cagoulé s'approcha de nous et s'adressa à nous et aux autres otages.

- Allez, hop ! Tout le monde debout ! C'est maintenant qu'on va se dire au revoir ! Sauf vous, bien sûr, agent Booth ! dit-il en appuyant ses paroles d'un grand sourire.

Je me relevai et agrippai le bras de Booth.

- Non ! criai-je. Il est hors de question que Booth reste ici ! Il va sortir avec nous !

- Bones…, fermez-la ! grogna Booth en essayant de retirer ma main de son bras. J'ai fais un marché, je dois le respecter ! Ne vous en mêlez pas !

- Mais… Booth…

- BONES ! ALLEZ-VOUS FAIRE CE QUE JE VOUS DEMANDE, UNE BONNE FOIS POUR TOUTES ? cria-t-il.

Je sursautai sous ses paroles et le fixai dans les yeux. Ils étaient remplis de colère, mais d'autre chose aussi. Ils semblaient briller d'une petite lueur malicieuse qui voulait me dire quelque chose.

Et soudain, je compris. Lui et le FBI avaient concocté un plan pour nous sauver et j'étais en train de tout foutre en l'air avec ma manie de contredire tout ce qu'on me disait de faire. J'aurai dû le comprendre plus tôt. Jamais Booth, ancien sniper, ne se laisserait manipuler ainsi.

Je clignai des yeux comme une chouette prise dans les phares d'une voiture et je reculai de quelques pas, lâchant son bras au passage.

_Très bien, agent spécial Seeley Booth. Je vais jouer votre jeu._

- Très bien. Comme vous voulez. J'aurai tout fait pour vous faire changer d'avis.

Puis je m'approchai de Kathy que j'aidais à se relever, et pris Missie dans mes bras. Elle se réveilla à mon contact et commença à chouiner.

- Chut, Missie, ma puce… On va sortir. Ne pleure pas. Regarde, maman est là, avec ton petit frère.

Kathy se rapprocha de nous deux et montra le bébé à la petite fille qui ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés.

- Bien, Bones. Vous voilà enfin raisonnable, dit Booth d'une voix un peu trop forte.

Il avait compris que j'avais compris.

- Allez, tout le monde se dirige vers la porte de la banque et sans un bruit ! cria le cagoulé tandis que ses sbires nous entouraient, armes toujours braquées sur nous.

Le nerveux se rapprocha de moi.

- Toi et moi, on se retrouva dehors… et je te ferais payer ton insolence.

- Ta gueule ! cria le chef alors qu'il poussait Booth devant lui vers l'autre extrémité de la salle, loin de la porte d'entrée.

Mon cœur s'emballa. Cela m'était insupportable de le voir ainsi à leur merci, mais je devais continuer à jouer le jeu. Pour notre bien et pour celui de Booth.

Mais soudain, la peur de le perdre et de ne plus jamais le revoir sans lui avoir dit ce que je ressentais pour lui, me fit faire quelque chose qui aurait pu me coûter la vie. Sans réfléchir aux conséquences, le cœur battant à tout rompre, je courais vers lui et me jetai dans ses bras. Instinctivement, ses bras entourèrent mes épaules. Je posai mes lèvres sur les siennes et l'embrassai passionnément, mes mains glissant dans sa nuque.

Etonné tout d'abord, il répondit à mon baiser avec la même fougue que moi, glissant sa main droite dans mes cheveux, appuyant sur ma nuque pour approfondir le baiser tandis que sa main gauche descendait le long de mes reins. Je sentais son corps trembler contre le mien. Sa langue vint caresser mes lèvres, puis poussa pour franchir leur barrière. Je le laissai faire, ivre de désir et de passion contenus depuis trop longtemps.

Mais soudain, nous fûmes arrachés l'un à l'autre, tirés en arrière par nos preneurs d'otages. Booth, par le chef, et moi par le nerveux, qui eut un ricanement que je qualifierai de salace. Il me poussa brutalement vers les autres otages. Je m'arrachai à ses mains et me tournai vers Booth.

- Booth, je vous aime ! criai-je dans un dernier cri d'espoir.

Je vis le regard de Booth se charger d'étonnement, de surprise, puis de joie.

- Je vous aime aussi, Bones !

_Oh, merci Seigneur… Il m'aime aussi… Il a des sentiments pour moi…_

Malgré la situation dramatique qui se déroulait autour de moi, mon cœur bondit de joie et j'eus envie de crier ma joie.

- Faites attention à vous ! Je vous attends à la sortie ! criai-je une dernière fois avant d'être repoussée encore plus durement par le nerveux.

Trébuchant, je manquai m'affaler par terre, mais me rattrapai au mur.

- Espèce de…, grognai-je en me retournant vers lui. Je vais…

- Tu vas quoi, espèce de grognasse ? Allez, viens, je t'attends, si tu as des couilles ! Allez viens !

- Bones ! Non ! cria Booth de l'autre bout de la salle. Ne faites rien, il n'attend que ça !

Soufflant, le sang battant dans mes tempes, je serrai les poings pour ne pas lui envoyer un coup de pied tournant des familles, à ce salopard.

Reprenant mon sang-froid, je m'approchai du blessé pour l'aider à se relever, aidé par un des hommes âgés. Mais je remarquai aussitôt son teint blanc et ses yeux révulsés. Je cherchai rapidement le pouls sur son poignet, puis sur son cou. Rien. Le corps était froid. L'homme était mort.

- Seigneur…

Je baissai la tête, en proie à un grand vide, puis un froid glacial s'empara de moi. Je me relevai lentement, la tête me tournant un peu, puis me tournai vers le cagoulé.

- Cet homme est mort, dis-je lentement, essayant de maîtriser les émotions violentes qui s'emparaient de moi.

Mon regard croisa celui de Booth, mais se porta aussitôt sur celui du chef de la bande.

- C'est bien dommage, marmonna celui-ci. Je ne voulais pas ça, mais ce qui est fait est fait. Nous continuons comme c'est prévu. Dr Brennan, veuillez rejoindre les autres otages. Vous allez sortir.

Chapitre 6

A nouveau, j'eus un nouvel élan vers Booth, que je réprimai aussitôt.

_Non, Brennan, contrôle-toi… Le FBI est là… Tout va s'arranger…_

Je serrai les mâchoires tandis que le nerveux nous poussait avec rudesse vers la porte de la banque. Je pris Missie dans mes bras et elle vint blottir sa petite tête dans mon cou. Kathy serrait le petit Gregory contre sa poitrine et jetait des regards apeurés autour d'elle. Les autres otages gardaient un calme étonnant, comme s'ils avaient deviné ce qui allait se passer.

- N'ayez pas peur, Kathy… je vous promets que tout va bien se passer… Gardez confiance…

Elle me lança un regard plein d'espoir.

- Je suis sûre que votre mari vous attend dehors… Vous allez bientôt être à nouveau ensemble…

Un des preneurs d'otages ouvrit la porte vitrée et passa sa tête dans l'entrebâillement.

- ATTENTION ! LES OTAGES VONT SORTIR !

Dehors, il faisait nuit, mais c'était comme s'il faisait plein jour grâce aux lumières aveuglantes que le FBI avait installé dans la rue, éclairant uniquement l'entrée de la banque. Une dizaine de voitures de police étaient garées en travers, des ambulances, et des camions de pompiers.

Aveuglée par la lumière, je mis une main devant mes yeux. Une foule de curieux se trouvait là, ainsi que toute une armada de journalistes et de cameraman.

- AVANCEZ DROIT DEVANT VOUS ! cria le bandit.

Puis il referma rapidement la porte derrière nous. Se referma sur Booth et mon cœur manqua un battement.

_Seigneur… Faites que tout se passe bien pour lui… Je vous en supplie…_

Moi, qui ne croyais pas en Dieu auparavant, j'étais en train de le supplier de l'épargner… de le laisser en vie… de me laisser l'aimer…

_Tout ça, c'est la faute de Booth, lui et sa maudite idée d'être catholique…_

D'un même élan, nous nous précipitâmes tous vers les policiers en courant, soulagés de nous retrouver sains et saufs, dehors, loin de cette bande de salopards.

Kathy, malgré sa faiblesse, semblait avoir des ailes dans le dos et courait presque plus vite que moi. Nous étions presque arrivés au niveau des agents du FBI quand elle poussa soudain un cri de joie.

- ADAM !!

Je la regardai et vis des larmes couler sur son visage. Alors que le FBI se rapprochait d'elle, elle se jeta dans les bras d'un homme qui la serra contre elle, pleurant de joie lui aussi.

- KATHY ! Seigneur, merci ! Tu es vivante… J'ai eu si peur pour vous deux… Quand j'ai entendu les informations…

Le petit Gregory n'eut pas l'air d'apprécier les retrouvailles et se mit à pleurer. L'homme baissa les yeux vers les cris et ouvrit de grands yeux stupéfaits.

- Oh, mon Dieu… Kathy…

- C'est notre fils, Adam… notre petit Gregory… C'est grâce au Dr Brennan qu'il a pu venir au monde.

- Merci, Dr. Merci infiniment. Oh, il est si petit… (Son regard brillait de joie.) Où est Missie ? demanda-t-il soudain en relevant la tête.

- Ici, monsieur. La voilà, dis-je en lui tendant la petite qui reconnut aussitôt son père et poussa des cris de joie en tendant ses petits bras vers lui.

Il l'attrapa et la serra tendrement contre lui, puis il prit sa femme par le cou et ils formèrent tous les quatre un charmant tableau familial qui me serra le cœur.

Mais ils n'eurent pas le loisir de profiter du moment car des tas de journaliste et cameraman se précipitèrent vers nous, nous filant leurs micros sous le nez et en posant des tas de questions tous en même temps. Les flashs des appareils nous aveuglèrent.

- Dr Brennan, qui sont ses hommes ? Et l'agent Booth, pourquoi est-il resté dans la banque ? Est-ce qu'il est mort ? Ou blessé ?

Venant à notre secours, en repoussant tout ce joli monde, des hommes en uniformes du FBI nous entourèrent et nous poussèrent pour nous retrancher derrière les voitures de police.

- Ne restez pas là, messieurs dames ! Vous êtes dans leur ligne de tir !

Nous fîmes ce qu'ils nous demandaient. Je me tournai vers l'un d'eux.

- Je voudrais parler à votre chef ! Vite ! C'est urgent ! Je suis le Dr Temperance Brennan. Je travaille avec l'agent Booth.

- Ah oui ! Suivez-moi, Dr Brennan !

Je ne me fis pas prier et je le suivais tandis qu'il se faufilait à travers la foule des policiers, d'ambulanciers et de pompiers qui circulaient et couraient en tout sens, s'interpellant les uns les autres.

Il s'arrêta près d'un homme en costume qui se tenait près d'un des camions techniques du FBI. Ce dernier nous tournait le dos.

- Monsieur, le Dr Brennan est là !

L'homme se retourna et je reconnus Cullen. Le chef de Booth. Celui qui ne m'aimait pas.

- Dr Brennan, quel soulagement de vous voir saine et sauve !

Je haussai les sourcils. Pour la première fois depuis que je faisais équipe avec Booth, Cullen semblait sincèrement heureux de me voir.

Mais ce n'était pas le moment des politesses. Booth était en danger et je devais faire quelque chose. NOUS devions faire quelque chose.

- Monsieur, malgré tout le respect que je vous dois, QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS AVEZ TRAFIQUE AVEC BOOTH ?

J'avais hurlé la fin de ma phrase, mon angoisse et ma peur pour l'homme que j'aimais montant encore d'un cran dans le thermomètre de l'horreur.

- Dr Brennan, pour commencer, calmez-vous. Booth et moi avons tout organisé pour que tout se passe bien.

Serrant les poings et gardant aussi fort que possible mon calme, je reposai ma question.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez trafiqué ? Je veux savoir. Booth est mon partenaire et je…

_Non, tais-toi, Brennan, ne dis rien à Cullen…Du moins, pour l'instant._

- Je ne peux rien vous dire, Dr Brennan. Booth me l'a fait promettre. Il savait que vous alliez poser la question.

- Je me contrefous de ce que Booth a décidé ! JE VEUX TOUT SAVOIR !

_Je veux savoir si l'homme que j'aime va mourir… où si nous allons pouvoir commencer une histoire…_

Des larmes de colère et de peur me montèrent aux yeux, que je tentai de repousser, sans succès. Soudain, toute la tension qui s'était accumulée pendant toutes ces heures d'angoisse retomba sur moi et des larmes silencieuses se mirent à glisser sur mes joues. Je ne fis rien pour les retenir. Je ne pouvais pas… je ne pouvais plus…

Il me manquait tellement… J'avais si peur pour lui… C'était impensable d'aimer un homme comme ça… C'était la première fois que j'aimais aussi fort, aussi passionnément… Et il fallait qu'il risque sa vie pour moi… pour nous…

Je me sentais si impuissante, ne pouvant rien faire pour l'aider… pour le sauver… J'aurai tant voulu être près de lui.

Soudain, au-dessus de nous, il y eut un bruit de moteur. Je levai les yeux pour découvrir un hélicoptère du FBI se rapprocher pour finalement se poser devant l'entrée de la banque.

Le pilote laissa tourner le moteur et sortit de la cabine pour partir en courant vers le groupe de policiers qui l'attendait un peu plus loin.

- Qu'est-ce que…, commençai-je à dire, mais je n'eus pas le temps de terminer ma phrase.

La porte de la banque s'ouvrit et les preneurs d'otages sortirent tous ensembles, poussant Booth devant eux, se servant de lui comme d'un bouclier humain.

C'était donc ça. Booth s'était porté volontaire pour leur servir de protection quand ils sortiraient de la banque, sachant que le FBI ne pourrait pas tirer sur les preneurs d'otages, sous peine de tuer un de leurs agents.

Dans ma poitrine, mon cœur s'affola. Je me mis à trembler de peur.

Les yeux fixés sur mon partenaire, je ne le quittai pas du regard. Il semblait serein, mais Booth savait cacher son jeu. Il avait un tempérament aussi chaud que le mien.

- NE TIREZ PAS ! cria Cullen. Laissez-les partir, comme convenu !

Malgré tout, les tireurs d'élite maintinrent leurs armes en direction des bandits, prêt à tirer si cela devenait nécessaire.

_Pourvu que tout se passe bien…_, priai-je silencieusement._Seigneur, je vous en supplie…_

Si Booth se sortait de cette affaire, je me promis d'aller à l'église avec lui tous les dimanches matins comme il le faisait.

Le chef des bandits poussa brusquement Booth dans la cabine de l'hélicoptère, puis il monta derrière lui, et les autres suivirent à leur tour. Un des hommes se mit aux commandes et ils décollèrent aussitôt.

Mon regard croisa celui de Booth alors qu'il jetait un œil à travers le hublot.

L'hélicoptère s'éloigna dans le bruit de ses retors, emportant avec lui mon partenaire.

- Et maintenant ? criai-je à l'adresse de Cullen.

Cela n'allait pas s'arrêter ainsi.

- Maintenant, nous allons les suivre sur notre radar.

Il se tourna vers un des hommes qui se tenait assis face à des tas de machines, à l'intérieur du camion.

- Johnson, vous les avez ?

- Oui, monsieur. Net et précis. Ils se dirigent vers la sortie de la ville, côté sud.

- OK ! On y va ! Tout le monde en route ! cria-t-il. Nous avons un agent à récupérer vivant ! Dr Brennan, venez avec moi.

Epoustouflée, je vis tout le monde se mettre en branle. Les agents du FBI et les policiers, tireurs d'élite, pompiers, etc… Tout le monde réintégra son véhicule et ils se mirent en route, sirènes hurlantes, les uns derrières les autres. Un autre hélicoptère, planqué derrière un bâtiment, décolla et se mit à suivre l'hélicoptère des bandits.

Comme un robot, je suivis Cullen qui me fit monter dans sa voiture. Il démarra rapidement la Crow Vic, brancha la sirène et se mit à suivre le camion technique qui ouvrait la marche, parlant dans son micro à intervalles réguliers pour suivre les indications du technicien radar.

- Je…, commençai-je.

- Non, Dr Brennan, me coupa-t-il aussitôt. Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre à vos questions. Je vous expliquerai tout plus tard, quand nous aurons récupéré Booth. Et même mieux, Booth vous expliquera tout ce que vous voulez savoir. (Il me jeta un petit coup d'œil.) J'espère que vous n'êtes pas armée…

Je ne rétorquai pas à sa petite plaisanterie, toutes mes pensées étant dirigées vers Booth. Je glissai mon regard par la vitre, regardant défiler, sans les voir, les arbres sur le côté de la route.

Le téléphone portable de Cullen se mit à sonner. Il prit la communication.

- Oui, elle est près de moi, je vous la passe.

Il me tendit l'appareil.

- Angela Montenegro. Elle veut vous parler.

J'attrapai rapidement le téléphone.

- Angela ?

- Ma chérie, oh, tu es vivante, Dieu soit loué ! Nous avons entendu les dernières nouvelles sur la radio de Jack. Comment vas-tu ?

- Je vais bien, Angela, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Tant mieux. Et Booth ?

- Il est aux mains des bandits, lui répondis-je, la voix enrouée par l'émotion. Nous suivons l'hélicoptère.

- Ma chérie, je suis sûre que tout va s'arranger pour Booth. Aie confiance en lui.

- Je sais, Ange, je sais, mais… c'est plus fort que moi…

- Monsieur, l'hélicoptère des preneurs d'otage s'est posé dans une zone dégagée tout au sud de la ville, grésilla la voix du pilote de l'autre hélicoptère du FBI. Derrière le centre commercial.

Je sursautai au son de la voix et regardai aussitôt Cullen.

- Bien reçu. Nous y sommes presque. Posez-vous un peu plus loin et attendez-nous.

- OK. Bien reçu.

- Ange, je dois te laisser. On a repéré l'hélicoptère des bandits. Je te rappelle dès que tout est terminé.

- Excuse-nous de ne pas être venus te soutenir, mais ici, c'est un peu chaud… Enfin, je t'expliquerai. Prends soin de toi et ramène nous vite notre agent préféré.

- Merci, Ange…

Je raccrochai.

Cullen reposa brusquement le micro et enfonça la pédale d'accélérateur. La Crow Vic fit un bond en avant. Je cramponnai la poignée de la portière. Il conduisait aussi mal que Booth.

- Brennan, nous allons récupérer notre meilleur agent, de gré ou de force. Je veux que vous restiez dans la voiture, tout le temps des opérations. Je ne veux pas vous avoir dans nos pattes. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

- Je veux…

- Dans la voiture, grogna-t-il en appuyant son regard sur moi. Et vous ne bougez pas. Si vous ramassez une balle perdue, vous ne pourrez jamais dire à Booth que vous l'aimez.

Je fixai sur lui un regard éberlué. Ainsi, il avait deviné que j'avais des sentiments pour Booth. Bien avant moi. Mais qui étais-je pour ne pas avoir vu que Booth était amoureux de moi ? Et comment n'avais-je pas compris plus tôt que je l'aimais plus que tout bien avant tout ça ?

- Oui, monsieur, j'ai bien compris et je ferai comme vous voulez. Simplement, promettez-moi de me ramener Booth vivant.

- Je vous le promets, Dr Brennan. Booth est mon meilleur agent. Je ne veux pas le perdre. Et vous non plus, je pense.

- Non, moi non plus…

A nouveau, il enfonça la pédale de l'accélérateur et la voiture fit un autre bond en avant.

Cinq minutes plus tard, nous arrivions sur les lieux où l'hélicoptère des bandits avait atterri. Toutes les voitures s'arrêtèrent dans un crissement de pneus et de nuage de poussière.

Je regardai tout autour de moi, autant que me le permettait la vision à travers le pare-brise et la vitre passager. Mais je ne vis rien. L'hélicoptère était vide de tout occupant. Pas de trace à l'horizon de Booth ou des bandits.

Mon cœur s'emballa.

Qu'est-ce qu'il avait prévu avec Cullen ? Je bouillais de colère de ne rien savoir de leur plan. Mais j'avais promis de me tenir tranquille et, docile, je ne bougeai pas de mon siège tandis que Cullen, après avoir armé son arme, descendait de son siège.

_Booth, où es-tu ? Fais-nous un signe, je t'en supplie…_

Soudain, un des agents cria et désigna un point dans l'obscurité. Je le vis se baisser, puis plus rien. D'autres agents se précipitèrent et je les entendis crier.

N'en pouvant plus, oubliant toute promesse et toute prudence, j'ouvris la portière et descendis rapidement. Je me mis à courir en direction des agents, entendant, dans un brouillard, Cullen m'appeler.

Je ne l'écoutai pas, je n'écoutai plus rien, sauf mon cœur. Je savais que c'était Booth que les agents du FBI avaient retrouvé, je le sentais au plus profond de moi, au plus profond de mes tripes.

Courant à perdre haleine, je me rapprochai rapidement, puis freinai en découvrant une forme allongée dans un trou dans le sol. Sous les lampes des agents, je reconnus aussitôt les vêtements de Booth.

Un hoquet de peur s'étrangla dans ma gorge alors que je découvrais du sang sur le côté de sa tête.

Chapitre 7

_Oh mon Dieu, non… faites que…_

Repoussant brutalement les agents, je m'agenouillai près de Booth et cherchai aussitôt un pouls sur son poignet. J'eus du mal à le trouver, mais il était là, faible, mais présent.

_Merci Seigneur, il est vivant…_

Je poussai un gros soupir de soulagement.

Alors que je me penchai davantage sur lui, il ouvrit doucement les yeux et fit une grimace en portant une main à sa tête.

- Non, Booth, ne touchez pas. Vous avez une vilaine plaie…

Il retira ses doigts et les regarda, les découvrant plein de sang.

- Effectivement, Bones…

Il tenta de se relever, mais je le repoussai doucement.

- Non, attendez que les ambulanciers vous aient examiné.

Je tournai la tête vers le médecin qui arrivait en courant avec sa trousse.

- Vite, il lui faut des soins !

- Je vais bien, Bones, j'en ai vu d'autres, vous savez…, dit Booth avec une nouvelle grimace douloureuse.

- Ce n'est pas une raison, Booth. Soyez raisonnable !

Le médecin urgentiste se pencha sur lui et je lui laissai ma place pour qu'il puisse faire son travail.

- BRENNAN ! Vous êtes devenue complètement folle ?

Tandis que j'observai le médecin s'occuper de mon partenaire, priant pour qu'il n'ait rien de grave, Cullen s'était approché, sans que je l'entende, et me secouai maintenant par les épaules.

- Quoi… Quoi ? bafouillai-je en le regardant comme si je le voyais pour la première fois.

La pression de peur que j'avais ressenti jusque-là retombait et je ne savais plus très bien où j'en étais.

- Si les bandits avaient encore été dans les parages, ils vous tiraient comme un lapin !

- Booth était allongé là… et…

Mes pensées s'embrouillaient tandis que mes yeux ne quittaient pas les gestes du médecin urgentiste.

- Comment va-t-il ? demanda Cullen en s'approchant de deux hommes.

- Il a reçu un bon coup de crosse à la base du crâne, mais heureusement sans gravité. Votre agent est costaud. Mais, par sécurité, nous allons l'emmener à l'hôpital et lui faire des radios complémentaires.

- Non, pas question…, grommela Booth en tentant de se relever.

- Non, Booth, vous n'êtes pas sérieux, dis-je en m'approchant de lui.

- Je vais bien, je n'ai pas besoin de radios…

Connaissant mon partenaire, je n'insistai pas et lui tendis mes mains pour l'aider à se relever. Il les accepta et se remit lentement sur pieds. Il chancela un petit peu tandis que je le soutenais, puis il reprit son équilibre.

- Agent Booth, en tant que médecin urgentiste, je ne saurai trop vous conseiller ses radios car…

- J'ai dit : pas de radios.

Vu le ton catégorique et sans appel de Booth, le médecin fit comme moi : il n'insista pas.

- Très bien, agent Booth. C'est vous qui décidez. Vous allez me signer une décharge et je vais vous prescrire quelques médicaments pour la douleur. Demain, vous allez avoir une sacrée migraine. Je ne saurai trop vous recommander un jour de repos.

Voyant Booth grimacer à nouveau, je pris la parole.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, docteur. Je me charge de le tenir au repos.

Booth me lança un coup d'œil de travers, mais ne dit rien.

- Très bien, dit Cullen. Agent Booth, je ne veux pas vous voir au FBI avant lundi matin, frais et dispo pour reprendre le travail et à faire votre déposition. C'est bien compris ?

- Mais nous devons retrouver ces bandits… Ils ont tué un homme…

- Nous allons nous en charger, Booth. Vous avez besoin de repos, vous et le Dr Brennan. N'oubliez pas que vous avez été leurs otages.

- Monsieur, je…

- Suffit, Booth. C'est un ordre.

- Oui, monsieur, dit Booth en capitulant.

- Bien. Parfait. Dr Brennan, fit-il en se tournant vers moi, je vous attends à mon bureau demain matin.

- Je serai là.

- Une voiture va vous ramener.

Il s'éloigna. Nous l'entendîmes interpeller un des agents.

- Voici, agent Booth, fit le médecin. Une ordonnance de calmants et d'antidouleurs. Rentrez chez vous et mettez-vous au lit. Une bonne nuit de sommeil est souvent le remède le plus salvateur. Si vous ressentez un malaise ou quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas à vous présenter aux urgences. Bonsoir.

Il rangea sa trousse et s'éloigna vers l'ambulance.

Je tournai mon regard vers Booth et souris.

- Vous savez que vous êtres très sexy avec ce bandage sur la tête.

- Ah ah, très drôle, Bones !

- Allez, je vous ramène chez moi.

Il me regarda d'un air surpris tandis qu'il s'appuyait sur moi et que nous faisions route vers un des véhicules du FBI où nous attendait notre chauffeur.

- Chez vous, Bones ? Woa woa woa ! Serait-ce une proposition ? fit-il avec son sourire charmeur.

- Ne soyez pas idiot, Booth ! Pas de charme avec moi. Si vous dormez chez moi, je pourrai vous surveiller.

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'être surveillé, je peux me surveiller moi-même, grogna-t-il en se frottant la tête.

- Ouais, c'est ça et dès que j'aurai le dos tourné, vous en profiterez pour enfiler un nouveau costume sexy du FBI et vous repartirez en mission, même si vous êtes au trente sixième dessous. Il n'en est pas question ! Je tiens à vous récupérer lundi matin, en pleine forme.

- Un costume sexy ? répéta-t-il en me regardant d'un air étonné.

- Oui. Vous ne saviez pas que vous êtes très sexy dans vos costumes sombres ?

- Ah bon… Ca, j'aurai jamais cru…

- Menteur…

Nous montâmes dans la voiture. J'indiquai mon adresse à l'agent du FBI, et pendant tout le trajet, nous demeurâmes silencieux. Aucun de nous ne tenta d'amener la conversation sur le baiser et sur nos sentiments que nous avions échangés avant mon départ de la banque. Je mourrais d'envie de le prendre dans mes bras, mais je ne fis aucun geste, doutant, à présent, de ce qui s'était passé un peu plus tôt. Booth ne tenta rien, lui non plus.

Et si j'avais rêvé tout ça ?

Puis je me souvins d'Angela et des autres et décidai de les appeler pour les rassurer.

Une demi-heure plus tard, je glissai ma clé dans la serrure de mon appartement et j'entrai, Booth derrière moi.

- Installez-vous confortablement, Booth. Je vais vous faire à dîner. Si vous voulez prendre une douche… (Je regardai sa chemise tâchée de sang.) … la salle de bain est par là, lui indiquai-je du doigt.

- Je veux bien. Cette chemise est bonne pour être brûlée.

- Malheureusement, je n'en ai pas d'autre à vous proposer. Je vis seule, souvenez-vous. Je vous passerai un grand sweat-shirt à moi.

- Ca marche, dit-il en commençant à déboutonner sa chemise hors d'usage. Vous savez cuisiner ? dit-il avec un demi sourire.

- Hé ! Je ne suis pas une handicapée de la cuisine ! J'ai pris des cours et j'adore cuisiner !

- Là, vous m'épatez, Bones !

- Quel est votre plat favori ? lui demandai-je alors que je nouai un tablier de cuisine autour de ma taille.

- Les macaronis au fromage !

- Facile ! C'est ma spécialité !

Une heure plus tard, nous étions installés sur le canapé, savourant une tasse de café. Quand j'avais su que Booth était friand des macaronis au fromage, je m'étais surpassée et les pâtes avaient été délicieuses. Malgré une migraine naissante, Booth s'était resservi deux fois et avait fermé les yeux lors la première bouchée.

- Bones…, avait-il dit, vous êtes un vrai cordon bleu ! Ce plat est diaboliquement bon. C'est le Diable, votre professeur de cuisine ? demanda-t-il avec un demi-sourire.

- Oui, et j'ai d'autres recettes aussi diaboliques que celle-ci dans mon grimoire…

Il avait éclaté de rire, suivi d'un gémissement lorsque sa tête s'était rappelée à son souvenir.

Maintenant, nous buvions notre café en silence, sentant tous les deux qu'il était temps de parler de ce qui s'était passé à la banque.

- Bones…, commença-t-il alors que je prononçai son nom en même temps.

Nous sourîmes et nos regards se fixèrent.

- Allez-y, dis-je doucement.

- Non, honneur aux dames.

- Non, vous êtes blessé, c'est à vous de parler.

- J'insiste.

- Non.

- Décidément, vous voulez toujours avoir le dernier mot, hein, Bones ?

Nous étions repartis dans une nouvelle querelle et ça pouvait durer longtemps, ni l'un ni l'autre ne cédant le premier habituellement.

Comme c'est moi qui avais fais le premier pas à la banque, qui l'avait embrassé la première, je jugeai que c'était à moi de parler.

- Booth… pour ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure, à la banque…

Il posa sa tasse sur la table et je fis de même. Le café attendrait un peu.

Puis, soudain, n'y tenant plus, je me précipitai dans ses bras, les larmes aux yeux.

- Booth, j'ai eu si peur de te perdre… j'ai eu si peur…

Refermant ses bras autour d'elle, il remarqua qu'elle s'était mise à le tutoyer. Il eut un petit sourire.

Chapitre 8

- Bones, n'aie plus peur, je suis là et je suis bien vivant. Je vais bien, mise à part la grosse bosse sur mon crâne, dit-il en grimaçant.

Je me redressai et mes yeux croisèrent son regard.

- Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?

- Fait quoi ? répéta-t-il avec un air étonné.

- Arrête, Booth, tu sais très bien de quoi je parle. Te laisser garder en otage pour nous sauver. Pourquoi ?

Il posa une main sur la mienne et j'observai nos doigts s'entrelacer, hypnotisée par le geste.

- Je suis ton ami, et les amis, c'est fait pour ça. Je pensais que tu me faisais confiance, murmura Booth en me fixant.

- Evidemment que je te fais confiance, mais mettre ta vie en danger…, répondis-je en resserrant mes doigts sur sa main.

Il glissa un doigt sous mon menton et releva mon visage vers le sien. Je frissonnai sous son regard.

- J'ai fais ce qu'il me semblait juste de faire, et je ne regrette rien…

- Mais…

- Je t'aime depuis si longtemps…

A nouveau, un frisson me parcourut alors qu'il approchait lentement ses lèvres des miennes sans me quitter des yeux. Avec l'intensité qui se dégageait de lui, toute l'angoisse que je ressentais s'envola et seul restait l'instant présent.

Nos lèvres entrèrent finalement en contact, se savourant jusqu'à se dévorer, laissant la passion nous envahir totalement. Mes mains s'égarèrent dans ses cheveux tandis que les siennes glissaient dans mon dos et sur mes hanches.

Soudain, il sursauta et poussa un petit gémissement de douleur. Il porta vivement une main à sa tête. Je reculai et le regardai.

Sa blessure. Je l'avais oubliée.

- Désolée, ta tête… Est-ce que ça va ?

- Oui, c'est juste un peu sensible, répondit-il avec une grimace.

- Tu veux un cachet pour la douleur ?

- Non. Je crois que le meilleur remède, c'est t'embrasser, dit-il avec son irrésistible sourire charmeur.

Alors, nous reprîmes notre baiser, là où il avait été interrompu. Bientôt, les mains de Booth se glissèrent sous mon chemisier, caressant doucement la peau de ma poitrine. Mon corps s'arquant sous l'effet du plaisir qu'il m'apportait, ma tête retomba en arrière, mettant ma gorge à découvert. Il posa ses lèvres dans mon cou et le couvrit de baisers. Alors, je perdis toute notion du temps et de la réalité, me laissant glisser dans un abîme de plaisir.

Des frissons et des sensations agréables me réveillèrent en douceur. Je souris et cachai mon visage dans l'oreiller. Les doigts de Booth caressaient lentement mon dos, me gardant proche du plaisir.

Je me retournai et lui lançai un sourire béat. Jamais depuis longtemps je ne m'étais sentie aussi bien, aussi légère, comme si tous mes soucis s'étaient envolés au cours de cette nuit. Et je savais que c'était le cas ; une nuit d'amour avec Booth et j'étais prête à affronter le monde entier.

Me redressant légèrement, je remis derrière mon oreille une mèche de cheveux qui me tombait devant l'œil.

- Comment va ta tête ? lui demandai-je en posant une main sur sa joue où pointait une légère barbe.

- Ca va, répondit-il en prenant ma main pour en embrasser la paume, puis reprenant la même caresse le long de mon bras que la veille au soir.

- C'est incroyable…, j'ai dû mal à croire à tout ça…, murmurai-je en réprimant un frisson. A nous, à l'effet que tu me fais, ajoutai-je en le voyant se rapprocher de moi.

Sans un mot, Booth s'allongea sur moi, déposant de légers baisers sur tout mon visage, puis sur mes lèvres encore douloureuses de nos ébats de la nuit. Il me cloua sur le lit avec son corps musclé, me transmettant toutes ses émotions.

- J'ai attendu ce moment depuis 2 ans, Bones… Celui où je pourrais passer la nuit dans tes bras, dit-il en plongeant son regard dans le mien.

- Ne m'appelle pas Bones, dis-je en me redressant pour l'embrasser fougueusement.

Sans qu'il s'y attende, je le repoussai et prenais l'avantage de la situation en me positionnant au-dessus de lui. Nous échangeâmes un nouveau baiser passionné et, une fois de plus, nos deux corps fusionnèrent dans une étreinte torride.

EPILOGUE

Les jours qui suivirent enchaînèrent relation professionnelle et relation privée. La journée, Booth et moi gardions le professionnalisme que nous avions vu grandir au fil des deux années et, la nuit, nous déchaînions notre passion mutuelle. Au fil des jours, il m'était devenu indispensable, autant sinon plus que l'air que je respirai. Je ne supportais plus de le voir s'éloigner de moi, je ne supportai plus son absence. Il était le passé, le présent et mon futur. Il m'apportait une paix intérieure que je n'avais pas ressentie depuis longtemps, depuis la disparition de mes parents. Avec lui, auprès de lui, je me sentais revivre. Même nos querelles, que nous avions gardées, m'étaient agréables et me rappelaient que nous étions encore partenaires.

Toute l'équipe avait été heureuse d'apprendre que nous débutions une relation amoureuse, surtout Angela qui n'avait de cesse de me répéter qu'elle le savait depuis le début et que nous avions attendu bien trop longtemps pour nous avouer nos sentiments et profiter de la vie, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, avait-elle dit avec un clin d'œil polisson. Ne t'inquiète pas, Ange, Booth et moi rattrapons le temps perdu, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, lui avais-je répondu à mon tour, avec le même clin d'œil polisson. Elle en était restée coïte, la bouche et les yeux grands ouverts.

Cullen avait appelé Booth le lundi matin, à sa reprise de travail, pour lui annoncer que les bandits avaient été rattrapés par le FBI à la frontière de l'état, alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à passer les billets volés cachés dans les quatre pneus d'une fourgonnette, volée elle aussi.

Un soir, Booth et moi avions été invités à dîner chez Kathy pour fêter la naissance de Gregory. J'avais été heureuse de revoir la jeune femme qui se portait à merveille. Le petit Gregory aussi. Quant à la petite Missie, elle était venue se jeter en riant dans mes jambes dès que j'étais entrée dans la maison. En riant, je l'avais prise dans mes bras et l'avais fait tourner en l'air, la faisant rire aux éclats. Après l'avoir reposé par terre, elle avait fait la même chose avec Booth. Il s'était contenté de la soulever dans ses bras et de la faire danser, comme une grande et belle jeune fille qu'elle serait plus tard.

Nous avions tous bien rigolé et passé une bonne soirée. Kathy et son mari n'avaient pas cessé de nous remercier, surtout Booth pour s'être porté volontaire en tant qu'otage pour permettre notre libération.

Un soir, après que Booth et moi ayons dîné dans un célèbre restaurant de Washington, nous nous retrouvâmes assis sur un banc, dans un parc.

- Temperance…, commença-t-il en se tournant vers moi.

Je sursautai. C'était la première fois qu'il utilisait mon prénom. Je trouvais ça pas bon du tout.

- Quoi ? dis-je en le fixant.

Il me lança un regard surpris.

- Woa woa, quelle agressivité !

- Je suis agressive car, vu que tu ne m'as jamais appelée par mon prénom, je tends à penser que c'est inquiétant.

Il éclata de rire, puis reprit son sérieux.

- Je te retrouve bien là, ma belle, dit-il en prenant ma main. Non, ce que j'ai à te dire est très important, alors c'est pour ça que j'emploie ton prénom. Voilà. (Il prit une grande inspiration.) Temperance, je veux faire ma vie avec toi.

Sous le choc, mes yeux s'ouvrirent en grand ainsi que ma bouche.

- Non, surtout, ne panique pas, je ne te demande pas en mariage… enfin pas encore… mais je veux que tu saches que vivre avec toi serait mon plus grand bonheur. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

C'était si soudain, si inattendu, que je restai là, sans pouvoir parler, à le regarder comme s'il lui était poussé une deuxième tête. Dans ma poitrine, mon cœur s'était arrêté une seconde, puis était reparti pour battre encore plus vite. Le sang me martelait les tempes. Une bouffée de chaleur partit de mon crâne pour se diffuser dans tout mon corps. Mais, en même temps, je frissonnai. Je me mis à trembler sous l'effet de l'émotion qui me parcourait.

Je tentai de reprendre mes esprits tandis que Booth me fixait toujours, essayant probablement de déchiffrer mes pensées à mon expression, comme il savait si bien le faire.

Combien de temps je restai ainsi, je n'en sais rien…

- Temperance…, chuchota Booth, ça va ?

Sa voix me sortit de ma béatitude et je clignai des yeux, revenant soudain dans la réalité.

- Je… je… Tu veux faire ta vie avec moi ? C'est bien ce que tu as dis ?

Il eut un petit sourire.

- Oui, c'est bien ce que j'ai dis.

- Tu es sérieux ?

Je secouai la tête, persuadée que cette conversation avait lieu dans une autre réalité. Pourquoi Booth voudrait faire sa vie avec moi, moi qui suis si… si froide… si méchante avec les gens… si solitaire…

Non, c'était impossible, j'avais dû rêver ses paroles.

- Temperance, je n'ai jamais été aussi sérieux… et tu me connais bien, n'est-ce pas ?

- Justement, oui, et tu es plutôt du genre à plaisanter. Quand tu es sérieux, c'est que tu es tracassé ou contrarié par quelque chose, une enquête difficile, un dilemme… ou quand on se dispute…

- Ou quand tu es en danger…

Je baissai un instant les yeux, fixant mes mains qui ne cessaient de s'agiter, ne sachant où les mettre. Booth glissa un doigt sous mon menton et releva mon visage vers lui.

- Temperance, je ne te demande pas une réponse immédiate, je sais que tu ne le feras pas… Alors je serai patient, j'attendrai… Tu dois réfléchir, je sais et je…

- NON ! criai-je soudain.

Booth se redressa sous mon cri.

- Non ? Tu ne veux pas faire ta vie avec moi, c'est ça ? dit-il, son regard s'assombrissant sous ma réponse.

- Idiot !

Je me jetai dans ses bras et posai mes lèvres sur les siennes, l'embrassant passionnément, glissant mes doigts dans sa nuque et ses cheveux. Je voulais faire durer ce baiser, éternellement, j'avais besoin de Booth, mais j'avais aussi besoin d'oxygène et c'est ce qui m'obligea à reculer. Je posai mon front contre le sien.

- Booth, non, je ne veux pas faire ma vie avec toi… (Je le sentis se raidir contre moi.) … enfin pas au sens que tu l'entends, une relation juste comme ça… (Je reculai ma tête et le fixai.) … Je veux me marier avec toi…

Cette fois, c'est lui qui prit un air éberlué et béat. Je m'approchai à nouveau de lui et de ses lèvres.

- Je t'aime, Seeley…

FIN

_Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu… En tout cas, merci de m'avoir lue._

27


End file.
